The bad sushi
by Gabyrusher
Summary: James get food poisoning after eating a bad sushi. Review please! Hope you like it Tell me what I can do to make it better :3 And sorry if I write something wrong. Hope you enjoy it! Xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Hi so its 11:30 and I can't sleep. I decided to begin this James sick fic

Well, sadly I don't own Btr.

It began as a normal day. "Hey guys I ordered some pizza" Kendall said. "Cool!" Exclaimed Carlos. They all began to eat their pizza except of James. "Aren't you eating?" Logan asked. "I ate some sushi earlier" James said "ok then" The three said in unison. "I'm going to sleep, see ya tomorrow" James said. "Bye" Carlos said. "Chao 'Litos" James said "hahaha you're still bad at english Jamie" Carlos said laughing "shout up!" James said wile laughing too.

The next morning James felt his stomach hurting, but hr forgot about that.

A/n: Its 12: 00 I really need to sleep or my mom and dad are going to discover I am posting. Good night guys. I am so happy my birhday is on wednesday!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so I was completely out of ideas yesterday well today at 12:00 so today I will try to do my best ;)**

**Disclaimer: So you obviously I don't own anything. Enjoy, or at least try because I'm very bad at writing but I'm going to practice so I can do it better someday!**

He woke up and felt his stomach hurting, but he ignored it. He also felt like his head was going to explode but he always had migraines so that must be it… **(Okay only 32 words and I'm out of ideas xD)**

"Good morning James!" Carlos said. For James that felt like he was screaming. His head was pounding o bad he tough that His brain was going to burn. "Hi" James said, almost whispering, he was just to dizzy to talk. "Why is so cold in here?" James asked, confused by why he felt so cold but at the same time hot. "It's not that cold" Kendall said. Logan only sat there, studying James' pale face. It was a little sweaty. His hair was a mess, strange for James. His chicks were red. He looked tired, like he has stayed all night awake. He was very confused. Why would James look like that? Was he coming down with something, or he was just sleepy? Logan had no idea, being the doctor of the band he felt like it was his responsibility to take care of the rest of the guys. But then he remembered he was James Diamond; they only saw James sick a few times. He could have migraines, but usually he was a healthy person, maybe the healthiest of them all. "So Logan what are we going to do today?" Asked a cheerful Carlos. "We have dance rehearsals. Four hours. Then, we have to practice the new song, 24/7. Later we will record confetti falling" Logan said. "So we will be at home around nine o' clock?" asked Kendall. "Well that's part of being in a band" Said Logan. A few minutes later James said "Hey I'm going to the bathroom, wait for me at the lobby" "Ok, don't be too late Jamie" Carlos said. James nodded.

When he entered to the bathroom he saw his pale face all sweaty and flushed chicks. And the worst of all: His hair looked like he didn't comb it in years! That's absolutely NOT James Diamond. He combed his hair, the best he could, washed his face and hurried downstairs, not before grabbing a granola bar, just in case he got hungry, which may not happen.

**Read and review love you guys I got to go to sleep now**

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wazzaaa! So school kept me out of FF :( But now I'm her Yay! On Vacation Woo-Hoo **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big time rush (Sadly)**

* * *

They arrived to the dance class and had to do some difficult steps. James started feeling dizzy and was about to faint when Mr. X let the have a break.

"Thanks God we finally have a break. You look pretty tired James" Kendall said. James just nodded while drinking what seemed to be his third bottle of water.

"So, are you ready for 24/seven guys? I'm so exited!" Carlos said

"I kind of noticed that" Logan said. Logan, Kendall and Carlos laughed

By the time James was falling asleep at the couch and Logan's Doctor nerves were activating.

Logan shook James awake. "Hey James are you okay?" He asked

"Yes, why do you ask?. I'm feeling perfect" James lied.

"Well, you don't look so well" Kendall answered.

"I'm OK guys don't worry" James said, "I'm going to the bathroom"

* * *

**I know, I know its short but my mind is too busy with other stuff but I promise I'll update tomorrow.**

**Xoxo**


End file.
